Assassination Around the World
by ProfessorSmooth
Summary: Courtney visits Duncan in prison and rescues him, but what comes after could have worse and quite frankly, disastrous consequences. Please Read and Review.
1. Do you know what you're in for?

Courtney flicked her milk chocolate brown hair with attitude past her right shoulder, embarrassed as she strolled down the corridor showcasing prison cells, waiting to see her boyfriend. "Duncan?" She called, timidly,to see his whereabouts. She looked ahead and saw the longest pathway she'd ever seen.

A prison guard on one of the pillars looked at her, confused. "Ma,am?" He questioned.

She sighed and rolled her eyes in extreme annoyance. "I'm looking for ..." She couldn't say his name, so whispered. "Duncan O'Rielly."

"Pardon?" He replied, not quite hearing as he was in his older years.

She didn't whisper this time, but it was still quiet. "Duncan O'Rielly."

He looked on a clipboard that was blue tacked to the crumbling stone pillar he leaned on. He tapped his pen along the names and saw the one her was looking for. "Sixth cell on the left."

A prisoner in a nearby cell shouted to Courtney - "You go out with him?" She didn't reply however she just walked swiftly to the correct cell. "Bye then ..." The interrupter, well, interrupted.

Duncan was sat on a torn, navy blue mattress on the floor, looking at a throbbing, pretty pink love heart. "Ugh." Courtney murmured, waving at Duncan shyly. "You could be more ... Romantic!"

"Hey princess -" He grumbled, smiling innocently like he didn't even blow up a celebrities mansion last year. "What ya been up to?" She just frowned.

"Really?" Was her reply. "Look, your court case is next week, and you need to win. Accept to the T&C's on this sheet by signing on the dotted line." She informed, passing a notepad with a form on top through the rusty gates along with a biro pen. He scribbled his name scruffily, then passed the equipment back. "What you don't know is that you just agreed to use my very good lawyers, and with them, you won't lose the case, never." He smiled cheekily. "After, I'll be waiting by the fountain in the square, with important information."

It was that day in question and Courtney stood by the fountain as promised, tapping her golden watch to check the time. "Come on Duncan!" She saw a green Mohawk in the distance, enlarging as Duncan sprinted down in his suit, trying not to be late. "Right, come closer."

"What's the information then princess?" He whispered.

Courtney growled. "Don't call me that!" She then whispered. "So, I have been hired to organise the assassination of every other TD camper and must hire a killer. I will be located under the coffee shop over there ...' She pointed to a hoax cafeteria. "You will travel around the world to kill each camper one at a time. Here's the thing, if your caught, you die and I die. If we succeed there is a cover story to remove the blame. Make sure they are gone before you leave and if they call police or ambulance, run. Run for your life." She looked in her breast pocket which contained an envelope. "Inside this envelope is the first person to be assassinated. Take it to the hotel written on it, and the room is booked. Only read it inside the room. A microphone and earphone set are also included. Goodbye."

In the hotel room that Duncan eventually found, he opened the pastel green envelope and saw one massive name. HEATHER.


	2. The first kill in a long line of many

"Heather?" He questioned. "Well I suppose it has to happen for everyone." He took the microphone and earphone pack and placed them in the correct places. Also enclosed were black onesies and balaclavas. He got changed into the onesie but left the face covering before walking out into the street. "Where is she?" He asked, hoping Courtney would hear.

"She's located in Hawaii, filming a promo for the new season and everyone will be involved." Courtney informed, hearing the question. "Soon, you will be called to fly over and I will join you. She will be leaving so grab her, by actual instruction of Chris, that bit is real, and kill her on the flight. I'll see you in three days."

Duncan turned his microphone pack off and hurried to the nearest airport after he received the call. As he approached the car park he saw a pitch black taxi carrying Heather. He knocked on the window to stop the cab and started talking to the driver. "Heather has been instructed to return to Hawaii, I'm taking her there as I am needed too." Heather sighed.

The driver looked at Duncan bluntly. "Well, if you say so ..."

"Fine!" Duncan interrupted, grabbing her out and telling her to wait at the coffee shop. "I'll get you a coffee, just wait here."

At the counter, Duncan ordered a double espresso macchiato and a hot chocolate. He went into a corner and poured strong vodka into the hot chocolate and poison into the macchiato. He took them to where Heather was and purposely gave her the hot chocolate. He used the alcohol to make her more unsuspecting. "Ew, this is hot chocolate!" She grumbled, swapping it for the poisoned coffee. "Is this coffee?" She asked, getting a nod.

"It'll kick in about two hours from now. We'll be on the flight then." He sniggered.

She looked confused. "What'll kick in?"

"The extreme flavour boost!" He snapped, not telling her it was actually the poison. He dropped the half full toxic container into her handbag so it looked like suicide.

"This is horrible." She coughed, spitting it out.

On the flight to Hawaii, Heather started to feel really uneasy. "I don't feel so good." She worried. Thick, warm, bubbling red blood poured out of great blue eyes, her red nose and slobbery mouth.

"Heather?" Duncan acted. "What's happening?" He screeched, every passenger screaming and spitting out their drinks in case they were poisoned too. He pressed an emergency red button and the air hostesses quickly arrived for her aid.

They had finally arrived in Hawaii but the Queen Bee had long gone. Chris was their to greet Duncan and he had bad news. "Chris ..." Duncan started. "Heather died on her flight. She should NOT be featured in the promo unless it's and R.I.P message." Chris had mixed emotions, not sure how to take the news. He had to redo his trailer but didn't like her anyway. "I'm here though!" Duncan jeered, "and Courtney's on her way for three days time ..." He snickered. They walked off into the car park and whispered to eachother as they got into a yellow cab. "Good luck." Duncan warned.


End file.
